1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a buckle closure, or tightening device, for sports footwear, such as for a ski boot. The buckle includes a base fixed on the boot, or other article of footwear, a lever articulated on the base, and a hooking element connected to the lever by means of a tie rod.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
The document EP 1 142 497 describes a ski boot equipped with four buckles. Two of the buckles are positioned for tightening the lower leg and the other two for tightening the shell base. Fastening such a boot can be relatively time-consuming and can be difficult for people lacking sufficient muscular strength in the hand, the wrist, or the arm. Indeed, the manipulation of the levers of the buckles can necessitate substantial strength.